The present invention relates to an eyewear mounting arrangement. and in particular, hut not exclusively, an arrangement which will enable eyewear to be worn in conjunction with other facial apparatus such as a breathing mask
There are numerous people who for one reason or another are required to Wear facial apparated Which because of the shape and positioning prevent, or impair, The person from utilizing, spectacles. For example many people who suffer from disorders such as sleep apnoea, asthina or emphysema, or simply people who are old or infirm utilise facial masks to deliver oxygen, air or positive airway p c sur to the nose, month or both. Because of the arrangement of such breathing masks, it is very often the case that conventional spectacles, which may be necessary for reading or watching television cannot be worn. As readily understood, conventional spectacles are hold in place by side arms which rest upon the ears in conjunction with a bridge which rests on the bridge of the nose. As many facial masks for breathing apparats cover the nose entirely, conventional spectacles, which rest upon the bridge of the nose cannot be used.
Especially in the case of sleep apnoea, which requires the use of a facial mask to apply positive pressure to the airways to thereby prevent airway collapse during sleep, it is necessary only for lie apparatus to be worn during sleeping hours. Many patients however, wish to read just prior to falling off to sleep to aid the transition into a sleeping state.
Up until the present time it has been necessary for the patient to finish their reading, remove their spectacles. fit the facial mask and turn the respiration machine on, before then attempting to fall to sleep. Many patients complain that after having carried out these activities they no longer feel sleepy, and that accordingly it Would be beneficial if there was a means by which they could wear their spectacles at the same time as the facial mask.
It should he understood that the present invention has utility not only in relation to the use of spectacles in conjunction with facial respiratory masks. but also in relation to other facial apparatus. For example, the present invention may also be useful when wearing prescription spectacles in conjunction with protective eyewear such as swimming masks or safety goggles or masks of various descriptions. It is important however, that the facial apparatus with which the spectacles are to be used in conjunction can be fastened to the facial region by one means or the other. The reason for this is that if the spectacles are to be attached to the facial apparatus, they will not be useful if they are able to significantly move about as a result of their platform, the facial apparatus. also having free movement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which will allow spectacles to be utilised in conjunction with facial apparatus which may otherwise impair their use. Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description thereof.
According to the present invention there is provided eyewear assembly for mounting eyewear to facial apparatus, the assembly including a spectacle body, mounting means for holding the spectacle body in a mounted position on the facial apparatus, the mounting means including resilient members adapted to co-operate with a mounting element to hold the spectacle body in the mounted position.
In one preferred embodiment the spectacle body includes a mounting cam thereon which defines the mounting element. The mounting means includes a mounting bracket which is securable to or integral with the facial apparatus the resilient members being part of the mounting bracket and including a mounting section and the pair of resilient members each having a retaining element at their free end portions. The arrangement is such that the mounting cam is insertable into the region between the resilient members in a first orientation and is thereafter rotated to an in-use position whereupon the retaining elements inhibit ready removable of the mounting cam therefrom.
In another preferred embodiment the mounting means includes a mounting bracket having a mounting section, the resilient members forming part of the mounting section and being adapted to snap fit onto a section of the facial apparatus which defines the mounting element.
In the first mentioned embodiment the spectacle body preferably includes a spectacle frame having two viewing sections and a bridge section which extends between the viewing sections. Preferably, the mounting cam is defined by the bridge section.
In the second embodiment the spectacle body includes a spectacle frame which includes two viewing sections which are interconnected by he resilient members. Preferably the resilient members extend from respective viewing section and terminate in a region which defines a mounting zone for receiving the mounting element therein in snap fit fashion. Preferably, there is further provided a gripping tab in the region of said mounting zone. Preferably, the viewing sections of the spectacle body are disposed generally in a plane which, when the spectacle body is in a fitted position is inclined with respect to an upright position.